


Howl

by lar_laughs



Series: Red Riding Hood/Ruby [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little insight into what Red's fairy tale story might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

The cry of the wolf sent a shiver down her spine as the stars glared down at the earth. Everything was wrong. All the magic in the forest had been turned on it's side so that nothing was as it seemed. All because she had proclaimed the three words she wasn't supposed to say out loud. Now she was alone and there was no hope for her. No happy endings.

There had been a kiss but she only had fleeting memories of it. The magic that had ruined her life had taken her memories so that they felt like a dream, fading in the warm light of the sun. Everything that might have helped her come to terms with this new life had been taken from her, stripping her bare to the bone so that she couldn't even ache and bleed.

Pulling the red cape more firmly around herself, she turned toward the small house in the middle of the forest. This was her life now. It would be a good life but she hated that she might forget what she'd almost had. Who she'd almost been. A tear began to form in the corner of her eye but before it could fall, another wolf howl echoed through the tree. "Remind me," she whispered to the trees that pressed around her. "Never let me forget."


End file.
